


Little Trouble

by imthepunchlord



Series: Little [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Tikki's oblivious, babysitting fic!, little trouble maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tikki thinks she's got this, for it isn't hard watching the cutest, little angel. Plagg knows she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Trouble

Ok, Adrien _thinks_ he has everything he needed done.

And everything planned.

Restaurant was reserved, he was dressed, she was dressed, and they would get their movie on time, then a walk around a park, dance among fireflies, and just have an overall wonderful evening! A perfect anniversary! Adrien was determined that it would seem like a dream for his love! It would be perfect, and wonderful, and...

But it still felt like he was forgetting something. Frowning, he went through his mental checklist.

Reservation.

_Check._

His nicest clothes.

_Check._

Tickets bought for a movie she was excited to see.

_Check._

A walk in a moonlit garden, and he did check to make sure that the skies would be clear for it.

_Check._

What was the hero forgetting?

Somebody blew a loud, messy raspberry on his nice pant leg.

_Oh._

_Emma._

_He didn't have a babysitter for Emma._

Fighting down his slight panic, he flashed his little precious princess a huge smile as he gushed, "Hey there Little Princess!"

Emma blinked her teal green eyes up at him, very prominent freckles dotted over her cheeks, and her silky black hair an adorable little mess. She was dressed in her pink pajamas that his Lady made for her, and clutched tightly in her hand was a handmade black cat plush. She smiled her cutest, biggest smile up at him, giggling.

"Paaa!" she cried, listening her arms up and reaching for him. "Wer oo goin'?"

Unable to say no, Adrien hauled her up, a purr coming out of him as he nuzzled her. "Maman and I are going out to have fun," he told her.

"Wha bout meh?"

That was a good question.

What about Emma?

He didn't have a sitter on hand. Who could they grab on such short notice…

Alya and Nino were off cruising.

Juleka and Rose were too far away.

That actually made up most of their friends, all be just too far to watch Emma…

There was that kid across the street… no. Adrien didn't really like or trust that kid across the street. What could he do? Because everything else was done and ready, just Emma…

"You got everything dear?" Marinette's voice rang out, making Adrien jump.

"Yeah!" he said quickly, ignoring Emma's giggles. "I have everything covered!" Except for a babysitter… oh boy what to do what to do what to do?

Worst possible option would be just to bring Emma along, which wouldn't be _bad_ and Adrien would love to have her join them. Only, taking Emma along would mean cutting their night short. That was the last thing the blond wanted, but if it couldn't be helped...

He was just about to break the news to his Lady when he heard _them_.

"Plagg! You should try a cookie first before you make a comparison! _I_ at least tried cheese, and I can say in full confidence that cookies are far better than _that_!"

"Hate to disagree Bug, but I must. I can tell just by smell alone that cookies have just too much sugar and sweetness in them. Makes me cringe just thinking about it."

Adrien peeked into the den, half listening to the tall tale argument the two were having. It was not uncommon dispute to hear between the kwamis. It was often one Marinette and Adrien were tired of hearing.

But today, it provided him with an opportunity.

"I have to agree with Tikki, cookies are better," Adrien said, slipping in and joining the two little gods.

Tikki flashed him a big smile with Plagg scowled.

"Me too!" Emma cried.

"See?" Tikki teased, pointing up to the humans.

"Feh," Plagg huffed, turning away from them, "you lot have no tastes."

"Anyway," Adrien cuts in, leaning forward as he bounced Emma on his knee, "can you two do me a favor?"

"What's up?" Tikki wondered. Plagg narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Can you watch Emma for a few hours?"

"No," Plagg said instantly, cutting off whatever Tikki was going to say.

"Please?"

"Well," Tikki started, only to be sharply cut off by Plagg.

"No."

"But Plagg-"

"We're ancient luck gods with the purpose of protecting the word. Not convenient sitters! Why every holder seems to think that I have no idea," the little dark god grumbled. "But we're not sitters!"

"But Pla-"

He snapped, "I said no."

"You need her watched?" Tikki asked, ignoring the sharp look Plagg shot her. Her blue eyes were locked on Emma, watching the little four year old draw patterns on Adrien's shirt.

"Yes!" Adrien said, hopeful. "Just watch her for an hour, get her to bed, watch the house."

"Shouldn't be too hard!" the little ladybug reassured.

"Tikki," Plagg returned.

"You don't have to help," Tikki huffed. She'd be fine. She was over five thousand years old, never had too much trouble with kids. She'd be perfectly fine. Plus Emma was a sweetheart, and unlike the last few, she wasn't much of a grabber.

"Thank you!" Adrien gushed, scooping the little red god and nuzzling her. Drawing away, he listed off, "She's already had dinner, so you don't need to worry about feeding her, I'll leave my cell and you can call me if you need anything, get her to bed by seven, and-"

"I know Adrien," Tikki reassured.

Oh right, she lived here.

He chuckled weakly, "Sorry, habit."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "This is a dumb idea Tikki," he voiced.

Tikki ignored him, floating in front of Emma as she cooed, "We're going to have so much fun!"

Emma beamed.

"And you better be good Little Princess," Adrien cooed, blowing a raspberry on Emma's cheek, making her squeal.

"She going to join us tonight?" Marinette teased, coming in behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"As much as I would love that," Adrien said, leaning back into his wife, mindful not to lean too heavily on her, "this evening is planned for just the two of us." Though he supposed it was a party of three, Marinette was starting to show a little with Louis.

"You got a babysitter Em?" Marinette asked, leaning over the tussle Emma's hair.

"Tikki!" the four year old answered.

At her chosen's blink, Tikki explained, "I'm watching her for the night!"

Marinette turned to Adrien, who gave her a sheepish smile.

"You forgot the sitter," she stated.

"Yeah... but it'll be ok! Tikki and Plagg-"

"I ain't helping," Plagg cuts in.

"-Tikki has a lot of experience! And I'll leave my cell here and she can call if anything comes up."

"It'll be fine!" Tikki reassured. "I have watched over many miraculous children and never had any issues!" Plagg snorted at that. "We'll be ok Marinette!"

Frowning down at them, Marinette stated, "Call us if anything is out of control."

"I'm a god of luck and fortune," Tikki bid, "nothing bad will happen!"

Adrien squeezed her hand, echoing, "It'll be ok."

"Alright," she relented, turning away to roll her eyes. Knowing her husband, _he_ was going to end up worrying the most. Thankfully, to her knowledge, their outing was still close to home.

* * *

They were a little late on their plan.

It took ten minutes longer than it should for their goodbyes, both parents lingering at the door, peppering Emma in kisses and pulling her into tight hugs. They made her promise that'd she'd be good to Tikki, to call them if she needed anything, reassuring her that they will be back, and that they love her very much, and it took Tikki's sharp scolds to finally boot them out the door.

"Have fun!" the kwami cried, waving them away, Marinette dragging Adrien away as he stared back, eyes locked on Emma as she peeked back at them from the windows.

"It'll be ok Emma," Tikki cooed, coming over and weaving her hair in a loose braid. The poor girl got her father's hair. Tikki could already see that Emma would need to spare time to manage it into whatever style she'd want. Emma turned her blue-green eyes up to Tikki, wide eyed. "They'll be back soon," the little god promised, nuzzling her cheek. She drew away, asking, "Anything you want to do? Watch a movie? Play?"

"You're going to regret this," Plagg grumbled aloud from the kitchen.

"Oh hush!" Tikki snapped.

She turned back to Emma, smiling as the little girl froze, hands raised like she was reaching for her. "So what do you want to do?" Tikki asked.

"Pway!" Emma said immediately.

"What game?"

"Hide n zeek!"

"Ooooh, challenging! Ok I'll-"

"No," Emma cuts, patting her chest. "I hide!"

"You're going to regret that!" Plagg called out.

Tikki ignored him. "Ok! I'll count to ten, you hide!"

Doing the adorable wiggle her mom does, Emma rushed away, leaving the little red god to to cover her eyes and start counting. Once she was done, Tikki flew off, intent on hunting down Emma. She had full confidence that she could find the small child.

She ignored Plagg once more as he tsked at her when she flew past the kitchen.

"It's a loosing game!" he called.

"You don't know that!" she replied.

"I do! That's a future Chat there Bug!"

Tikki paused, whirling around and facing Plagg. "Emma isn't a Chat Noir! She's a promising future Ladybug!"

Plagg snorted. "Teek, I know a Chat Noir when I see a Chat Noir. Ladybugs always got to do good at the end of it all. Chats always got an inner mischief to them, and don't follow rules well. That "little angel" is a future, sneaky cat."

"I refuse to believe that," Tikki sniffed, turning her head away with a harrumph. She didn't see the bright eyes watching her as Emma peeked around the corner, glinting playfully.

Plagg tensed, seeing the little kitten clearly.

Oh no.

Emma crept closer to the counter, eyes locked on the oblivious Tikki as she ranted about why Emma is clearly a future Ladybug.

"She's absolutely and utterly adorable!" Tikki proclaimed, "And my Ladybugs are utterly adorable!"

"Chat's can't be adorable?" Plagg pressed, drawing away.

Tikki followed, scoffing, "Of course they can! But Ladybugs are always cuter!"

Emma swiped at the fleeing god, still unnoticed. Narrowing her eyes, she trailed after them, still ducking low to be unnoticed. Mostly unnoticed.

"Whatever," Plagg scoffed. "But all Ladybugs are goody two shoes. That little kitten isn't." He floated higher up.

"How dare you!" Tikki proclaimed, floating after him, just as Emma jumped up, trying to grab her. "Emma is the sweetest, cutest, little angel I've ever had the pleasure of coming across! I put in the top twenty of one of the sweetest kids our chosen ever had!"

"Typical," Plagg sighed, "only ever seeing what you want to see."

Tikki made a frustrated sound, turning around; Emma quickly ducked under the table. "You're impossible!" the good luck god proclaimed. "If you excuse me, I have a little _angel_ to find!" She flew away, intent on finding the promising little future hero.

"Careful little kit," Plagg warned, dropping down in front of Emma as she started to crawl out. "You're going to ruin Tikki's view of you!" Which actually would be pretty funny to see. He quickly drew away as Emma jumped at him, trying to grab him. He hurried away, disappearing into a different room.

Huffing at their disappearances, Emma crawled out of the kitchen, listening as she sought for the two little gods. If she could just grab one, her life goals would be met...

* * *

It took a lot to freak Tikki out.

A whole lot.

And even right now, she wasn't too unnerved. But she couldn't deny that she was a little nervous that she couldn't find Emma _anywhere_. No matter how many times she circled the house, she couldn't see the little bug anywhere.

But she took it as a good sign!

She was clever.

Just like a true Ladybug should!

Emma a Chat Noir? _Please_.

She was totally a Ladybug through and through.

She'd probably be one of her more mischievous girls, but so was Marinette. And Marinette was a wonderful Ladybug.

But first she had to find that little bug...

"Whooops!" Plagg proclaimed, completely unapologetic, as he smacked right into her, sending them both skidding to the side. A small hand swiped through the air, right behind Tikki.

And of course she missed it.

"Plagg!" she snapped.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

"I swear you are worse than usual tonight!"

"Aw come on Bug, you know you love me," Plagg snickered.

She waved her little arms in the air, huffing, "I'd love you more if you actually helped me!"

He shook his head, grumbling, "I told you. I'm not babysitting anymore ever again."

"Oh come on Plagg! That was forty years ago! And you did look pretty cute in that pink dres-"

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up ever again!"

"I never agreed to that," she giggled.

They both paused when the cell went off in the kitchen. "Oh dear!" Tikki squealed, zipping away to answer it. Plagg glanced over at the couch, meeting the narrowed green eyes glaring at him from where they peeked over the edge. Rolling his eyes, he followed Tikki, knowing Emma was going to be hot on their tail.

"Hi Adrien!" Tikki proclaimed.

_"Hey Tikki! And Plagg, if you're there?"_

"Yeah," he sighed.

_"Just calling to check in, see how everything's going? Em being good? Do we need to hurry hom-"_

"We're ok," Tikki reassured. "We're playing hide and seek!"

_"Ooooh, I wish you luck, that's her best game. Even I have a hard time finding her!"_

Plagg scoffed, "I found her three times now."

"Shut up!" Tikki snapped.

"Hey Lover Boy!" Plagg called, floating over, "Don't you have a date to be on?"

_"Yes, but I had some time to spare before the movie started, and commercials are still going and I just wanted to check in, make sure everything's fine-"_

"Get your tail back in that theater. Tikki's _totally_ got this," the bad luck god snickered.

"I do," Tikki snipped. "We're having a lot of fun Adrien! Now you go have fun! Don't leave Marinette waiting!"

_"Never,"_ Adrien promised. _"Don't be afraid to call us if-"_

"Goodbye!" Plagg cuts in, ending the call. He snorts, "I swear, Chats are always the worst worriers."

"It's sweet," Tikki cooed.

"And annoying."

Rolling her eyes, Tikki turned, intent on finding Emma, only to gasp happily. "There you are!" the little luck god gushed, freezing Emma on the spot from where she was sneaking to them. "You are such a good hider! I couldn't find you anywhere!" Smiling as she nodded, Emma crouched down, wiggling on the spot. Turning to Plagg, Tikki proclaimed, "See Plagg! She'd make a great Ladybug! She's sneaky, and clever, and cute!"

"Black would compliment her better than red," Plagg sneered. "Plus my Chats are always far more stylish."

"Ooooh!" Tikki growled, floating closer to Plagg and was missed as Emma jumped up, clapping her hands in the open air. "It seems like your purposely pushing my spots Plagg!"

"What?" Plagg gaped, "Me? Purposely pushing your spots? Don't be crazy Tikki!" He floated away, skimming around to the den.

Tikki followed, still oblivious to Emma jumping at her. "It seems like it! What is with you tonight?! It's like you're purposely making me mad tonight!"

"Well, you're cute when you're red."

"I'm always red!"

"So you're always cute!"

"Don't you try and butter me up! Especially with these constant jabs about Emma being a future Chat!"

He shrugged, flying around the den, Tikki keeping up with frustrated huffs. Emma raced after them, eyes locked on the kwamis.

"She is what she is Tikki!" he bid, "You're just upset that you have to look elsewhere for your Ladybug."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

They made a sharp left, just as Emma leapt forward, missed them, and rolled away. Tikki gasped, hurrying after her. "Oh sweetie you got to be more careful!"

Emma blew her hair out of her face, frustrated. Plagg's clear snickers were not helping her mood.

She was going to catch one of them if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

"That was amazing," Marinette sighed, resting her head on Adrien's shoulder, letting her husband guide her home, smiling as his thumb rubbed over her knuckles.

"It was," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. It was nice having a night just to themselves. But it'd be nicer once he knew Emma was ok. How they were doing back at home was a present buzz in the back of his mind. He was pretty eager to get home, see Emma, then snuggle up in bed with his wife.

Best to enjoy sleep as much as they can before Louis comes.

Or just in general since his little princess has a bad habit of not staying in bed when she should.

Just thinking of his two little handfuls brought a smile to his face.

"What are you purring about?" Marinette asked, glancing up at him.

Was he purring? Evidently.

Laughing, he bent down and nuzzled her. "You," he told her, "us. Our kids. Our beautiful, amazing kids. Our family." They're amazing family.

"You're such a sap," she scoffed, getting up on her toes to get his lips.

"A sap you love," he returned, feeling her smile.

"Oh just get inside," Plagg grumbled, zipping through the front door.

"Hello Plagg," Marinette chuckled, offering him a piece of cheese she saved from their dinner, earning a happy coo from the kwami.

"How was Emma?" Adrien asked, unlocking the door and going in quickly, intent on finding his little girl.

"Oh she had fun, the little kitten knocked herself out."

"Little bug," Tikki corrected, coming up to welcome the two home. By their imploring stares, she pointed to the couch, where the little dear finally passed out.

"Aw," Marinette cooed as Adrien came over, gently scooping his little princess up, whispering his greetings. Emma hummed in her sleep, reaching up and lightly hitting his nose. Adrien wrinkled it, amusement shining in his green eyes. Stopping by Marinette, he let her leave a quick kiss on her forehead before he whisked her away to her room.

"How was the night?" Tikki asked, accepting the cookie Marinette got for her.

"Amazing," the noirette reassured. "It was nice having a night for ourselves. How about you guys? Em wasn't any trouble?"

"No trouble at all!" Tikki reassured, "Like always, I never have any trouble with children!"

"Yeah," Plagg drawled, rolling his eyes. "No trouble at all."


End file.
